The Failed Next Gen
by Whisperthedragon14
Summary: Years after the events of My Hero Academia, Deku has passed on One For All to a young adult he believed would be worthy of taking the quirk. However, not long after, the man goes mad with power and Deku is forced back into Hero-Hood in order to destroy what he has created with what of One for All he has left, before it can establish a rule over Japan.
1. Start Of Japan's Worst Nightmare (CH1)

_**The start of Japan's Worst Nightmare.**_

* * *

Sudden explosions rung out from the streets of Tokyo, as the villain, Akira Agarashi zipped through, using his new quirk. One For All. Given to him by Midoriya Izuku to make him a hero. But Akira didn't want wouldn't be a hero, he didn't have to with this power! He thought to himself. He could do whatever he wanted! Nothing could stop him, the cries of the innocent or the begging of the pathetic heroes that tried to stop him.

Tremor, a hero with an earth manipulation ability was among the first to try to stop him, but not even his strength could stand up to the raw speed and power of One For All. He continued to go through heroes as he gathered riches and equipment he liked the look of. Then, finally, he comes across a hero who could stand a chance against him. Lightning Bolt. This hero, fresh out of U.A, had a lightning manipulation ability. His quirk's ability used thunderous weather to work.

His quirk was not only incredibly fast but could output a good amount of damage. This was something Akira would soon find out, as the hero appeared in front of him with a flash, planting a solid right hook into his chest. The speed of the impact would send Akira down into a building and bringing down the rubble down on him. Nothing happens for a second, before some red lightning flickers above the rubble just as Akira uses the strength of One For All to burst out of the rocks. He immediately began searching for the bastard who hit him. Lightning Bolt saved him the trouble by landing down a few feet away from him. "Who are you, Villian!?" The man yelled at Akira. "I am...your Worst Nightmare." Akira chuckled to himself.

* * *

"What does that even mean?" LB tries to ask as he spots red sparks flicker near Worst nightmare's feet. It tried to activate his quirk and dodge, but ended up just being grazed by a punch being sent his way. Using his opponent's confusion to his advantage, Akira spun and slammed his foot into the back of LB. The pain on his face was very clear in the split second before he got punted out of the building.

Lightning Bolt activated his quirk in the air to gain control of himself and zapped on top of a rooftop, wiping the blood off his chin. It wasn't long before Worst Nightmare had jumped up to the same top. Taking a deep breath, Lightning Bolt began his assault. He was constantly zipping around Akira, striking him quickly before retreating. The attacks weren't going to do much damage, but they would eventually wear him out if he didn't do anything.

He tanked the next few attacks until he a pattern. Using the pattern, he would predict when LB's feet would be on the ground instead of zipping about, stamping his feet down on the rooftop and causing it to burst. LB would be left in mid-air, confused and probably about to get hit by a rock. Worst Nightmare pulls back his fist and jams it straight into LB's face. Yet again, the hero was undergoing into extreme pain and thrown through a few buildings.

Akira quickly caught up, just in time for LB to have finished recovering and standing up. "What the hell...what kind of quirk do you have?!" He yelled at Akira. Worst Nightmare began to laugh again, much to Lightning's Bolt's dismay. Growling, Lightning Bolt attempted another attack, a straight on punch to the face. The fist got caught and the two skidded backwards from the impact of the attack.

* * *

In response, Akira spun and threw the hero straight back into the buildings. Barely alive, Lightning Bolt stood up. Upon taking a look around, he saw no one. Akira had vanished. Then, LB felt an arm grab into his face and another on his shoulder. Then, with a sudden twist, Worst Nightmare snapped his neck. He practically folded and collapsed on the ground. Akira laughed even more with an extremely psychotic look in his eye.

After regaining his composure, he jumped out of the building and continued his horrible rampage. Not a single hero who fought him lasted any longer than Lightning Bolt. If all the bodies created by the rampage were practically piling up together, it would be the size of All Might. Akira began hiding out in a small forest while taking a breather. About 10 minutes after, Akira began seeing things out the corner of his eyes. A shadow quickly darting about, observing him trying it's best not to get spotted. Then, out of nowhere the shadow flew straight at him and yelled. "FULL COWLING!" Izuku Midoriya, previous owner of One For All, had just kicked Akira square in the jaw. Being sent into a tree and sliding down it, Worst Nightmare sat straight up.

* * *

_**"YOU."**_


	2. The old Onto the New (CH2)

_**The old to the new.**_

_**(**_Also, I forgot to mention this but it's very clear I dont own my hero academia.)

* * *

The tension was extreme as Deku, former hero and previous holder of One For All, looked down at Akira with disgust. It took him a second before he spoke up, shouting at Akira, "How could you? I trusted you with my power and this is what you do?" Worst Nightmare didn't respond, simply climbing up to his feet without speaking.

Izuku sighed, running at the villain and throwing a punch. Akira crossed his arms into a cross in front of his chest, blocking the punch. The impact would cause a large amount of dust to shoot up into the air and multiple trees to fall. Pushing Midoriya's fist away and uncrossing his arms then quickly spun around, grabbing a tree.

Then he spun back around and smacking Deku with it. The hit sent Deku flying, but he recovered by grabbing a tree and dropping to the ground. "We don't have to fight, you can still make it out of this!" Izuku yelled out, but Worst Nightmare wasn't having any of it. He threw the tree at the hero then sped behind him and tried to punch him in the back of the head.

Using his speed Deku grabbed the punch, lightly kicking his opponent before dodging out-of-the-way, leaving Akira to get hit by the tree. He was and it hurt like a bitch. He used his strength to tear the tree apart before standing back up. He looked around, to see Deku standing on a fallen tree looking down at him with the same look from earlier.

"You can't win this, you know. I've been a hero and had One for All for years." Deku attempted to coerce him into giving up so the combat didn't have to go any further." This failed, as shown by the fact Akira began laughing, before saying a single statement. "Don't have One For All now."

* * *

These words echoed in Izuku's head. Then, he jumped at Akira. "Detroit Smash." Planting his fist into Akira's face, the forest takes a lot of damage, but Akira takes a lot more. Huffing and puffing, he quickly climbs up and jumps out the way of a follow-up attack Deku was just about to do.

This hardly matters, as Deku was able to hit Akira with a spin kick anyway which got blocked by his arm. More trees fell which caused the two to jump away from each other and spend the next few seconds dodging trees. As Izuku dodged his last tree, he felt an extreme pain in his back and stumbled forward, tripping on a tree and landing face first into the dirt on the floor.

Before Akira could get another hit in, Deku slammed the ground and caused rocks to explode from the ground and hit Worst Nightmare away. After destroying the rock and landing back on the ground, Akira knew he couldn't keep a fight like this going for any longer. He doesn't have much of a choice though, Deku going for another punch.

He decided to end this, he needed to go all out all at once. He met Izuku's punch with his own, making a shockwave however, he isn't deterred. After the clash, Akira throws his own punch and catches Midoriya right in the jaw with it. The two continued to trade blows, both of them giving all they had.

The forest was practically nonexistent from the destruction caused by the fight. Slowly but surely, Akira began running out of energy. The attacks he were before matching were now getting through and they hurt badly. Eventually, Deku saw his chance. "DETROIT SMASH!" He yelled, getting past Worst Nightmare's guard and blew him away, straight out of the forest and into some roads. After trying his best to recover, he ran from the fight.

* * *

The next day, everyone reported it as a success. Deku, the retired hero had saved Japan from a terrible villain. Except, Deku knew no one was safe. Akira was still out there. And he was very dangerous...

Akira trudged through the streets, trying to not draw attention to himself, diverging down a dark alleyway. He continued through, before he saw what he wanted. A homeless, old man being harassed by a few kids. "Hey!" He shouted out and that was all the kids needed to run the hell out of there. Akira approached the old man, who had a hood to cover his face. He kneels down to look at him and begins to speak. "So, this is what happened to you after you got your quirk taken away...

**_Tomura Shigaraki."_**


	3. The ascendant

_**Training to surpass.**_

* * *

The next few weeks were fear for Deku, unable to figure out where his successor had disappeared to. However, for Akira, the next few weeks were all training. He had searched out Tomura Shigaraki, who was a villian during the days of All Might and Deku. In all the years of fighting Deku, Tomura had learned a lot about Deku and his weaknesses, but never having the strength to use them to his advantage. So when the successor of One For All came to him asking to be trained he did not refuse.

From the knowledge Tomura had of the two previous holders of One for All, he knew how Akira could use it properly. After this succeeded, the two moved on to endurance. Tomura had Akira fight him with all he had, sleep for a few hours then immediately go back to fighting. This went on for a long time slowly turning Akira into an experienced villain. Soon enough, Tomura decided that Akira might just be ready, so he instructed Akira on a way to get Deku's attention. Their plan went ahead.

Akira stood in front of a popular TV channel station head quarters in a hoodie hiding his appearance, though people would soon notice. Worst Nightmare took a breath, activating One for All, before bursting through the front door. Multiple civilians were hit against the walls of the office reception from the speed of Akira's movement. He easily tore his way through the station, till he got to the broadcast room. He ripped out the tape of whatever was playing and entered his own in.

Suddenly, loads of TVs across Japan were being played a recovering made just yesterday. It show's Akira in a very dark room, staying silent for a long time. Then, he slowly begins to speak. "Izuku Midoriya...you failed to finish the job so now, I'm going to finish you. U.A rooftop, 12 PM tommorow. Fail to be there and suffer." The broadcast cuts off.

* * *

Backing away from the broadcast systems, Akira kneels down and bursts upwards, punching through the roof to escape. He looked around the roof, jumping straight off the edge. He uses One for All to get away as quickly as possible. He returns to Tomura's hideout and prepares for his fight with Deku. Hours pass and the sun sets. At 12 PM, on top of U.A rooftop stands Worst Nightmare, waiting for his adversary to arrive. It does not take long, the door opens and Deku steps through.

Their eyes meet immediately and Deku takes a few more steps forward before he begins to speak, saying, "Really? Can't you remember what happened last time? You lost! Give it up and give me One For All back!" Akira laughs, holding his head in his hands. "Shut up, and let's finish this!" His laughing abruptly ended as he screamed at Deku. The two shot forward towards each other and their fists met, a big shockwave bursting chunks of the rooftop off. "Die!" Akira follows his attack up with a kick to Deku's face.

The hit caused Izuku to stumble back from Akira but he quickly recovered. "Detroit..." Deku rushes forward and tries to plant a fist into Worst Nightmare's chest and yells, "SMASH!" However, the attack is blocked quickly by Akira's arm, creating a large bruise on his arm. In response, Akira grabbed Deku by the arm and tossed him over his shoulder, slamming him into the floor. "SMASH!" He yells out just as Deku hits the ground. A lot of the roof had been destroyed from the fight.

Deku used Akira's grip on him to pull himself up and kick his opponent in the face. Akira backed off and watched as Izuku stood up. Grabbing a broken roof tile and throwing it at Deku, Akira ran at the hero. The tile was easily blocked, but upon destruction, Deku saw the villian almost directly in front of him, giving him little to no time to prepare and block the oncoming attack. "HAMBURG SMASH!" Yelled Akira, before grabbing Deku's head, running to the roof and slamming his head into the safety bars on the side.

They broke upon the impact. Akira quickly followed up by yelling, "Lower Saxony Smash!" and pulling his leg back before punting Deku straight off the roof. The man soon crashed onto the ground below, where multiple reporters who were there to record the fight begin running away at full speed. It was clear that, not only had Akira trained extremely hard, but the amount Deku used One For All had weakened him significantly. Akira used the building to get down to ground level.

"Not so confident now, are you?" He laughed at his old friend. "You ready to die yet or do we have to keep going?" He mocked Deku as he slowly climbed to his feet. "No...this is how it ends." Deku pulls his arm back as green lightning sparks around the arm as it suddenly begins to become larger in muscle mass. "Hmph, fine." Akira did the same, red lightning flickers around his arm aswell. The two kept eye contact, before jumping at each other. Just as their fists are about to meet...

* * *

_**"UNITED STATES OF SMASH!" **_

_**"GERMAN STATES OF SMASH!"**_


End file.
